


Heavy

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral, Sticky Sex, Sub Ultra Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has his heat cycle. Hot and needy, he is surprised how sweet and willing Rodimus is to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy

Coolant speckled Magnus' forehead and he casually brushed it away as he tried to work. The last two days had been rather difficult for him. Frame overheating constantly, he found himself battling down the hungers of his heat cycle. He had been a little disappointed in himself for forgetting how close he was to the old cycle but living on the Lost Light did have him lose track of a few things.

            He had been lucky enough that the scent of his heat was masked well behind the Magnus armor, leaving little Ambus inside to boil in peace. Though that didn't do much to satisfy his terrible craving to interface. To most mechs, he seemed to come off as prude just by his overall deadpan nature, but deep down there was nothing he wanted more than for hands to be all over him.

            Heat twisted in his tank and his pen scraped across a piece of paper extra hard, tearing it a bit. It kept twisting, tingling his outer node which was already swollen to a point it was uncomfortable to sit the way he was but he had to work regardless of his condition.

            It throbbed and he ground his thighs together, putting his hand over his face and sighing. It was getting worse as the day went on, and it didn't help that Rodimus was on the other side of the room doing whatever it was he normally did. Except he looked three times more appealing than usual. His slender waist, gorgeous legs and that cute face.

            Magnus rubbed his face harder, unable to abolish the impure thoughts as Rodimus' spoiler twitched once in awhile. Oh how he wanted to touch it and play with it. Rodimus sure liked it when he did, and of all time for Rodimus to be climbing all over him, now was the time. Except the young Prime stayed by his desk and kept gouging his knife into it to continue his carving. He didn't seem to notice Magnus’ minor physical discomfort, maybe he just masked it too well for Rodimus to pick up on or Ratchet was right when he said that the suit might be too thick to actually let his scent out for others to detect his needs.

            Maybe he should just ask Rodimus for assistance. It wouldn't be the first time they had interfaced so why would it be any different now? Maybe it was due to the fact Magnus would be the one asking and Magnus was the one with the needy valve this time. A knot formed in his chest as he felt a sudden wave of embarrassment flood his systems and he covered his face again.

            "Mags," Magnus peeked through his servos to see Rodimus with his chin resting in his hands. He was leaned over his desk, aft slightly in the air, "you alright?" A little confused, Magnus wondered if that look of concern on his little Prime’s face was actually sincere.

            "Yes, I'm fine. Just some personal matters I need to attend to." By attending to he meant sit in his hab for the next day and a half and stew in his own heat until it was over.

            "Anything I can help you with?" Odd, Rodimus offering to help despite the stack of, clearly not signed over, data pads teetering far too close for comfort on the edge of his desk.

            Standing, Magnus stalked over to Rodimus' desk and looked down at him. He could feel his cheeks warming up and he noticed Rodimus' smile grew a little wider. Did he know he was on heat? Could he detect his scent?

            "Rodimus, actually I-" He paused, the wave of embarrassment coming back. He didn't realize he had brought his hands up and started to pull on his own large servos. Everything that made Magnus seem like he had a hard exterior crumbled. He felt like Ambus was standing outside of the amour, looking up at Rodimus as his frame begged for attention. Yet here he was, still towering over the little Prime and feeling so vulnerable.

            He snapped out of his nervous daze when small hands gently came to rest on top of his own. He looked down, seeing Rodimus lace his servos through his then lean down and kiss his large knuckles. His spark fluttered and his bearings came back enough that he squeezed his hands back.

            "I seem to be-" He swallowed, "on my heat cycle and could use assistance. If you are willing to help me, I would certainly appreciate it."

            "I knew it!"

            "You picked up my scent?"

            "No way, just the room is three times hotter than usual, Mags you're like a huge space heater when you're aroused." Unfortunately true, Magnus being in the room had turned the heat up significantly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" This was the first time Rodimus had ever been around this Magnus while on heat. Magnus had no issue helping Rodimus out when he needed it, so why would it be any different.

            "Rodimus listen, it's been a long time since I have-" He paused, it had been a long time since he had used his valve and he was, in all honesty, nervous. "It's just been a while and I am... uneasy. I would like your help, but only if you want-" He blinked, Rodimus standing on the tips of his peds and kissing the corner of his mouth.

            "I'll be in your hab in a few minutes. I'm just going to grab a few things and I'll be right there. Okay?" Another kiss and Rodimus scampered off. A part of Magnus was happy Rodimus was willing, though the other part of him was worried.

            The knot in his groin flip flopped and he had to lean on Rodimus' desk for support. The cravings were getting worse, and he could feel his spike swelling now with the promise of relief soon. It pressed hard against his panel, threatening to burst it open, all the more reason he should get to his hab as soon as possible and wait for Rodimus to meet him there.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus sat on the edge of his berth staring between his legs. He kept getting a ping internally to have his panel open and let his spike out but he denied it over and over. The result was his panel cover would warp outward from his spike pressure and then flex back inward when the request was denied and it retracted. It had been weird to watch, and a little creepy to have his frame reacting on its own accord but nature was calling.

            The door to the hab hissed open and Rodimus came in, a few cubes of energon in his hand while two glasses remained in the other.

            "Sorry it took so long, you know Swerve, wants to talk." Setting the glasses down, Rodimus poured two and handed one to Magnus who was pleased.

            "Thank you." He sipped it, wanting to chug it down but that would have been rude and he wanted to maintain as much of himself as possible before Rodimus reduced him to a puddle with the most sleight of hand. "This is nice." Rodimus was being oddly kind.

            "Figured you might need some fuel before we start." He sipped down his own glass and licked his lips, sitting himself next to Magnus and smiling up at him. "How are you feeling?"

            "Terribly hot. Sticky. My valve... hurts desperately." Maybe Rodimus was being so soft was due to the fact he knew exactly what it was like to go through a heat and how irritable it could make a mech with no partner.

            His face burned, and his hand started to tremble, the pings on his internal com now becoming more persistent with Rodimus in such close proximity.

            Almost as if Rodimus knew Magnus was getting too desperate for contact, he swung a leg over and straddled Magnus' lap.

            Magnus vented sharply, his panel popped and his spike erupted out faster than he could commanded it back down. It pushed up between them, pushing Rodimus back a bit from its sheer mass. It was swollen twice its usual size, making it rather intimidating. The mesh around the spike was puffy, glowing extra bright to signal that Magnus was certainly on his heat.

            He looked to the side, mumbling an apology for the rude display, but Rodimus wasn't fazed. In fact the Prime leaned up and kissed under Magnus’ jaw line. He left a little sting of kisses down to his neck and mouthed over Magnus' neck cable. There was a faint hint of his scent, which was extremely musky. He wished he could push his face into Ambus' neck, soaking up that smell and ravaging him but this was good enough. He loved pushing himself onto the huge mech, taking control of him even though he could easily bend him in half.

            Rodimus moved forward, pushing Magnus' spike against their stomachs. Magnus' frame rattled, his breathing becoming labored. His spike oozed lubricant, drooling all over the both of their stomachs.

            "Mhm~" Rodimus kept pushing into him, wrapping his arm around Magnus' neck and pressing their noses together.

            Below, Magnus’ valve clenched, lubricant spilling out all over the berth below and making the area where he was sitting, sticky. He shifted, allowing Rodimus to push him back onto his back. As Rodimus sat up, thick strands of lubricant that had escaped Magnus’ spike connected their stomachs a moment before snapping.

            "Rodimus-" Optics flickering, the heat coding started to cloud his processor.

            "I'm here." Leaning over, Rodimus continued to kiss at Magnus' neck, so hard he pushed Magnus' head to the side. Meanwhile, Magnus kept his hands hovering by Rodimus' hips, not quite sure what to do. About to be on the receiving end, he seemed lost.

            Below, Magnus barely registered Rodimus' panel opening. He could feel Rodimus drag himself up and sit his valve on Magnus' spike. Sliding himself up and down, he listened to Magnus whine into the side of his face.

            "R-Rodimus-" He could feel his spike throbbing, pushing up against the Prime’s valve impatiently. "I don't think I can tolerate your teasing today." His hands came down onto Rodimus' hips, his servos digging into those thick thigh seams and tugging. He kept pulling, forcing Rodimus to flex his armor and squirmed under him. He arched, lifting Rodimus up off the berth a bit before settling and sinking into the covers.

            "Okay, okay." Sliding down the boiling frame, Rodimus left kisses here and there. His lips were soft and normally Magnus would have appreciated the affection but right now his valve needed to be touched. It was soaked by the time Rodimus made his way down to it.

            Managing to get himself up on his elbows, Magnus watched Rodimus sink between his legs. Before Rodimus could get a good look at Magnus' valve, a large hand came down and blocked it from his sight. He tucked his chin down into his chest, his face guilty.

            He watched Rodimus lean in and kiss his hand, and then each thigh. He gently nosed Magnus’ hand aside and kissed a swollen valve lip. He kissed it again when Magnus dragged his legs up the berth from the contact and huffed.

            He had seen Magnus' valve before but not this close. It was just like the rest of his frame. Neatly kept and well-polished. Despite the irritated valve folds, it was beautiful. The biolights shimmered, fully operational and registering all contact that came to them. A light pink sheen of lubricant bubbled out of the bottom of Magnus' valve and Rodimus licked his lips hungrily.

            He slipped his servos up through the silky folds. It was warm and sticky and it had Magnus' chest heaving. He squirmed when Rodimus kept prodding and pulling, making that heat swelling around in Magnus' tank move down and around.

            Magnus was big on foreplay before the actual act, though Rodimus was more than sure his spike could fit into Magnus' valve with no play. He actually wondered if he could get his whole fist in there but this wasn't about what he could do today but what he could do for Magnus.

            Pressing his face into Magnus' valve, Rodimus pushed his glossa out and let it slither right up Magnus' valve. The feeling had the huge mech jerking, one leg lifting off the berth and slamming back down.

            He snarled, his valve trying to squeeze the little glossa wiggling around in him. It became a little too much when Rodimus' thumbs found their way to his node and massaged into it and already he was spilling over the edge.

            He looked down and watched Rodimus who had his optics closed, focusing on eating him out. The sloppy and lewd slurping sounds returned the embarrassment to Magnus' face. He pulled a hand up to cover his gaping mouth. His moans became husky and heavy, his hips pushing down hard into Rodimus' face only for him to push right back an even bite his valve lips. He kept nibbling, pulling one hand down and inserting three servos into Magnus' valve with no warning. He pushed and pulled them back and forth quickly, even hooking them and jabbing into a cluster of nodes he could feel buried in the mesh walls.

            "Rod-" It came onto him too fast, his valve spurt extra lubricant out as he overloaded. His spike tightened above, the plating flattening as it pumped out a heavy line of transfluid all over himself.               

            Sinking back onto the berth, Magnus could barely keep himself upright. He pulled his legs up, keeping them bent at the knees as he watched Rodimus sit up and wipe his mouth. He retracted his servos, shaking the soaking digests off. If his valve wasn't a mess before, it certainly was now. He could see it convulsing in aftershock, the hunger for more soon to grow on Magnus once the afterglow faded.

            Spoiler perking up, Rodimus crawled over Magnus' quaking frame and kissed his trembling lips. He nuzzled his head into the side of Magnus' head, pausing a moment to listen to his raspy breath against his audio.

            "Rodimus, please. I can't wait anymore." He tried not to whine but it came out desperate anyway. His cheeks burned bright and he looked down at Rodimus with half lidded optics. They were glossed and hazy with need.

            "I know Mags, I'm going to take care of you." Slipping his hand down between their thighs, Rodimus grabbed a hold of his own spike and started to stroke it a few times. He was more than ready, but he just wanted to bask in Magnus’ desperation a little longer.

            Pulling his hips back, Rodimus pressed the head of his spike against Magnus' outer node and made sure to grind it against it a while. He felt a charge zip up from Magnus' node into his own spike, shooting through his hips for a delightful jolt of pleasure.

            "Ooo-ah-" Closing one optics, Magnus tried to watch through his other, half-open, one. It became increasingly more difficult as Rodimus slid himself through his swollen valve and buried himself to the hilt with one sharp thrust.

            Magnus' frame jerked, and Rodimus had to hold onto his chest to not be bucked off. He was sure he hadn't hurt him, just that the heat caused his valve to be oversensitive and even the slightest friction would drive him wild, and it did.

            Sensory nights burst to life as Rodimus’ spike pulsed into him. Despite the size difference, Rodimus did a fine job in getting the larger mech to make wanton cries that the Prime had never heard before.

            "Rodimus I-I-" The first Overlord came with Magnus curling in on himself and scrunching his face up. He hissed through clenched denta, valve squeezing Rodimus’, still jerking, spike. He felt the hot spill of his own transfluid and the quick build of another overload quickly taking place of the last.

            Rodimus surged forwards, doing his best to keep the pace steady, he wanted to drag it out for Magnus and exhaust him before he himself overloaded.

            He kept kissing Magnus, even when the larger mech was in the middle of a deep cry. His hands clamping down on Rodimus' elbows for an anchor as he overloaded again.

            "Does that feel good?" Rodimus asked with each thrust. "Does my spike feel good?"

            "Primus, yes!" Magnus' faceplate was boiling. He put his head down, hiding his face into Rodimus' neck as he overloaded again. Not once did Rodimus get close to his ceiling node, no way could he even attempt to with an averaged sized spike. Though it didn't matter as Magnus was peeking just fine. He seemed to enjoy how their hips slapped together. The loud clank echoed in the room, and Magnus cries became louder and louder. He tried to stifle them, biting his own servos and arching hard but it did nothing for him. Rodimus' bucking hips just kept sending him right on over, bringing him to the bringing him to the peak of pure pleasure. He sobbed out, valve spurting fluids between him and Rodimus' legs, coating each of them in a clear fluid. He tried not to look, not wanting that embarrassed feeling to come back and just wanting to enjoy this to the fullest. He felt so good, his frame was on fire. Rodimus couldn't bounce him like Magnus could but it didn't matter, his spike felt delightful all the same. Rodimus' flame covered spike catching on his inner ribbed valve lining, working up the most intoxicating waves of pleasure he had ever felt.

            Stars danced around in his vision, and he could barely make out Rodimus in front of him. All he could see were the blotches of color to his frame. What caught his attention was Rodimus' rising Spoiler, signaling to him he was close and soon his valve would be filled with his sweet fluids.

            Two more overloads came and Rodimus finally couldn't stand to hold his back any longer. He pushed Magnus down hard onto his back, biting his neck and burying his spike as far as he could into him. He dug his forked toes into the berth, maxing out his spike’s length and overloading into the spacious valve. It tingled, leaving him with this warm feeling that spread through his hips and into his tank.

        Rodimus stayed put, waiting until his spike stopped pulsing and he released Magnus' neck. His denta came up with a bit of energon on them. He licked it away and kissed the bite marks apologetically.

            Pressing his moist cheek against Magnus', he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck to hug him the best he could. He was happy when he felt the pressure of Magnus’ large hand on his back and rub back and forth slowly.

            Magnus' valve rippled, still clenching Rodimus' spike from time to time. Lubricant bubbled around the outer rim of his valve, the mesh soaked, but pleased.

            "You okay?" Rodimus asked in a rusty voice. He pressed his forehead to Magnus' and touched his cheek.

            Magnus only nodded, opening his optics and gasping as Rodimus withdrew and stood up. He stretched, his spoiler flicking upwards. He smiled when he felt Magnus thick servos lightly ghost up his spinal strut and lightly touch his spoiler.

            His hand fell when Rodimus stepped away for a moment and he just laid there, trying to catch his breath. He was tired, but with Rodimus' fluids taking up space in his valve, his heat was satisfied for the night. Now all he wanted was to rest and he even started to doze off until he felt something soft run across his stomach.

            "Rodimus?" He was actually surprised to still see him. He figured after he overloaded he would be on his way like usual, but he was still here. He was even more surprised to see Rodimus wiping down his frame with a cool cloth. He cleaned his servos and his panel, he even pulled the dirty sheets off the berth and tossed a new one over Magnus' legs. He moved up to Magnus' face next, dabbing the cool cloth against his warm cheeks and wiping some drool away.

            "I'm here." Rodimus whispered as he set the cloth down. He climbed back onto the berth and laid on his side. He kept his head propped up with one arm and smiled down at his pleased Magnus. He even leaned down and kissed him on the forehead and then cuddled close to him. "Do you mind if I stay?"

            Magnus' eyebrows came together. He reached up and took Rodimus' free hand and held it tightly. "I would like it if you did." Pulling Rodimus flush to his frame, he showered him in kisses. This was wonderful, maybe heats were not so bad if it made Rodimus' sweet side bloom. No doubt he would be back to his normal mischief once it was all over. All the more reason to enjoy it while it lasts.    


End file.
